


Sunday Afternoon

by evanescentdawn



Series: Hp Next Gen [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humour, Originally Posted on Tumblr, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: “What are doing? No, Lily! Don’t - “ Albus’ face pales rapidly. All humour dropping away and Lily smirks.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Lily Luna Potter
Series: Hp Next Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042656
Kudos: 3





	Sunday Afternoon

Above her, dryly, Albus comments. “Your poetry was a bunch of unintelligent swears and about how the _sky_ was in your _stomach_.”

Lily huffs. “Shut up, Al—”

“ _Don’t call me that_!”

“—It was a _masterpiece_. Everyone knows it. And Dad is going to love it. You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous,” Albus repeats, sceptical. Finally looks up from his stupid book and raises an eyebrow. “ _Me_? Jealous of _you_?” He laughs. A truly horrible sound. Lily hates it. 

She glares at him. Fine. If _that’s_ how he wants to play. 

“MOM!” Lily shrieks. 

“What are _doing_? No, Lily! Don’t - “ Albus’ face pales rapidly. All humour dropping away and Lily smirks. 

“Mom, mom, mom, _MOM_ \- ”

“Come on, Lily. It was a _joke._ I didn’t -”

Too late. That’s Mom’s feather-light footsteps coming in fast. “Merlin. Lily, I’m coming. You can stop shouting!” 

Albus stares at her in horror. 

Lily grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE the potters and their ridiculous family. And I absolutely adore all their dynamics. This was so fun to write! 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! You’re a gem. 🥰


End file.
